Kedyn
Handle: Kael Description Division/Rank: Scout Sergeant Age: 21 Place of Origin: Andor Weapon of choice: Longbow Secondary Weapon: Longsword History Kedyn was born to a small farming family in a small town outside of Caemlyn. He is about 6 feet tall and 150 pounds. He has blue eyes and dark brown almost black hair. He is a outgoing and friendly person, who likes meeting new people. He is a very determined person and when he puts his mind to something he will work until he has achieved his goal. Kedyn's father was an ex soldier out on his pension after losing his right hand in a border skirmish with Murandy. from childhood Kedyn's biggest dream was to follow in his father's footsteps and become a soldier. Living on a farm Kedyn's father taught him all the basics pf the wilderness, from how to hunt, to how to track game. He taught him the basics of using a longbow and, at Kedyn's request, a longsword. As Kedyn grew up he continued to live with his family on the farm but soon became restless with his home and wished to leave and travel the world. On Kedyn's 16th nameday he left his home to travel to Caemlyn to join the queen's gaurd. This also led to Kedyn's worse nightmares and his greatest regret as he left his sister, Jenna, without saying more than two words to her. As the years went on in the gaurd Kedyn grew again restless with his surroundings. He wished to leave and see the world, but his passion of being a soldier kept him in Caemlyn. Until the day when the word of the barracks was about a band of soldiers; cavalry, infantry, archers, all divisions needed in an army. They were an army that fought against the shadow and roamed the land as protectors and rumors said they were near by. On Kedyn's 21st nameday he left the gaurd and traveled into the world following the rumors of where the Band was until he was walking through a wood following the latest rumors when he was stopped by a man with an arrow in his bow. The man asked what Kedyn was doing in the woods, and he answered truthfully. When the man answered that he had indeed found the campground of the Band of the Red Hand, Kedyn knew his life was going to begin anew now. -------------------- Upon his arrival Kedyn was enlisted into a special group trained especially to be officers of the different divisions of the Band. Kedyn was ecstatic when he was excepted and went through his training with enthusiasm. Kedyn graduated from the Officer Training School adn attained the rank of Sergeant. He became a member of the Scouts and was given command to the Fox platoon, among which was a woman that would change his life forever. He met this woman on a rainy day at the gates of the Citadel. At the time he had no idea what her name was and was still a student of the Officer Training Program. She, Kedyn and Ram, a Captain at the time, were going to travel throughout the land on scouting and recruiting missions ot replenish the Bands number after the Battle of Emonds Field. Thet talked little in the begining, Lavena, for that was her name, was cold in the begining and Kedyn did his best to try and warm up her attitude, trying to make one of his first friends among the Scouts. During this trip Kedyn met another young scout who would impact him greatly, though he almost killed the poor boy at first. Pug had been following their group and Ram had ordered Kedyn to wait in ambush but let Ram make the first move. Kedyn fearing for Ram and Lavena's saftey, disobeyed the order and confronted Pug, arrow drawn. Ram intervened in the end and Kedyn was awarded his first painful vision of command. During the trip Kedyn and Lavena became close friends, to both their delights, even going as far as masquerading as husband and wife in Baerlorn. Thier friendship grew by leaps and bounds during their time at the Citadel even after Kedyn became a Sergeant and Lavena under his command. Kedyn gained his first scars not in battle, but while sparring Kedyn closest friend. Then a cavalry sergeant by the name of Carnhain. During a spar during the Red Trench. During which the lust for battle and blood took them over, though Carnhain was worse. Carnhain almost killed Kedyn when he wrapped a cord from his own bandages around Kedyn's kneck. Fleeing Kedyn ran from the Trench sure that he had killed his friends when he broken open a scar on Carnhain's middle. Lavena followed him and comforted him. Carnhain found Kedyn as well, unable to walk and carried by a cavalry private. Kedyn and Lavena both helped Carnhian back to his tent and standing outside Kedyn's own tent he kissed Lavena out of gratitude and without thinking of it. He had kissed Lavena before, though those were jokes in their strange friendship. It wasn't until a few weeks later that Kedyn figured out why he had kissed Lavena so readily. While dancing in the Citadel's Tavern, he kissed her again without thinking. Lavena admitted the she was in love with Kedyn and Kedyn to realized he shared the emotion. The next weeks were the happiest in Kedyn's life as he knew he had found the woman he would spend the rest of his life with. All of this came crashing down though, and sent Kedyn into a self distructive and grief consumed state. During the battle of Carhein Lavena was killed by the Aiel, leaving Kedyn alone and putting within him an almost unfathomable hate of the Aiel. Kedyn turned to the bottle to help him with his pain, to the disdain of everyone close to him. Category:Band of the Red Hand Bios Category:Biographies Category:All Category:Band Scouts